nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Kana Nakamura
- Manga = - Uchuujin = }} | jname = 中村かな | rname = Nakamura Kana | ename = Kana Nakamura | first = Nichijou Episode 2 (cameo) "Nichijou Episode 15" | affiliated = Nano Shinonome (Target) Sakamoto (Former pet) Hakase (Acquaintance) Manabu Takasaki (Coworker) Izumi Sakurai (Coworker) Tsuyoshi Nakanojou (Student/Victim) | jva = Kaoru Mizuhara | eva = Lydia Mackay }} Kana Nakamura is a school science teacher at the Tokisadame Highschool. Nakamura is fixated on Nano Shinonome's robotic nature, constantly scheming to capture Nano for her studies, but her machinations invariably backfire. She also is not always on top of things as she should be, seeing how she drank a cup of drugged coffee on two different occasions (which were for Nano to drink) and later missing her chance to experiment on Nano. Appearance She has short dark hair, blue eyes, and has white earrings. As a science teacher, she is mostly seen wearing a lab coat, a blue T-shirt, a black skirt, and the traditional school staff's wooden sandals. She was noted a few times by fellow teachers Izumi Sakurai and Manabu Takasaki, who said she looked cute, which embarrassed her. In her everyday clothes she is usually in shorts and a hoodie. Personality She seems to act rather carelessly at times, like when she tried to make Nano drink drugged coffee, only to drink some herself. The second time she tried it, she sipped the excess coffee out of the cup when she noticed it was going to overflow. She has a tendency to accentuate the wrong syllables of words when she is excited. She was also shown to get easily embarrassed whenever someone calls her cute. She seems to especially enjoy coffee, as she is often seen drinking it, and accidentally blocks Yuuko when she runs out of Daiku Coffee, distraught. Despite her overall staid and stoic personality, she puts happy little faces on her devices. She seems to have a creative side that comes out not only in her inventions but in the fact that she imagines she has a cowboy in her heart by the name of Bill Watts. In the future, Nakamura lives at Shinonome Laboratory as a freeloader. Relationships Nano Shinonome She easily discovered that Nano was a robot, and was fixated on her ever since. She is determined to find out how she was built and how she works, as well as why her creator sent her to high school instead of revealing her existence to the world. She constantly tries to kidnap Nano to study her, but her schemes always backfire. Sakamoto (Taisho) Sakamoto was Nakamura's pet before the events of "Nichijou Episode 3" She is a terrible cat owner, which caused her cat Taisho (now known as Sakamoto) to run away from her. Hakase Nakamura is shocked that she created Nano because she's a kid. Nakamura tries to ask a question to Hakase but she is too distracted by the tv to answer her properly. Tsuyoshi Nakanojou The two are seldom seen interacting, but it is assumed that she doesn't like his hairstyle, as she shaves his head clean after he unintentionally falls into trap meant for Nano. Manabu Takasaki At first, she looks down upon him for interrupting her Nano-hunting duties and referring to her as cute. But as the series progresses, she begins to believe that he has a crush on her, and often reacts with a blushed, embarrassed expression whenever the two bump into each other. She refers to him as 'sideburns' in her head, even accidentally mixing up his proper name with this nickname on one occasion. Izumi Sakurai Nakamura is not really close with her, but Sakurai noticed her messy hair and referred to her as cute. Devices Nakamura has used a number of different devices in an attempt to subdue Nano. Often, she will use the honorific "-Kun" when referring to them. Oxide-Kun Plus A double pro-oxidant and tranquilizer powder that acts as a numbing agent against robots. Short Circuit-Kun A stun gun shaped like a Kokeshi. Nakamura created it after an attempt to use tranquilizers on Nano had failed. Peace-Kun A flying UFO-like R/C that was intended to lure Hakase out of the Shinonome household in order to ask questions about Nano. However, Nakamura had lost control of Peace-Kun and it attacked Nakamura twice. Second Peace-Kun A robot heavily resembling ASIMO placed on the roof of the school. Assumed to be destroyed by Misato after mistaking it for Koujirou in a disguise. Peace-Kun #98 The 98th iteration of Peace-Kun, developed by future Nakamura. This iteration is said to be near completion, sporting a tall body and human-like legs, but lacks arms, leaving an empty hole where they would supposedly go. Trivia * The OST Kagakusha no Noumiso is noticeably played whenever she plots to kidnap Nano. * She always buys a hot coffee served in a tall cup at Daiku Coffee. * In the future, Nano reveres Nakamura's creations, describing Peace-Kun #98 as 'another amazing thing made'. Her creations are also known to blow up, as shortly thereafter, Nano hopes it 'doesn't blow up'. * She is 23 years old, and her birthday is July 10th. Character songs *"Nakamura-sensei no Kagaku no Na no Moto Ni!" *"Yasei no Uma" Image Gallery See : Kana Nakamura's Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Females Category:Nakamura Category:Tokisadame High School Faculty